Never Give Up On Us
by Jakaynne
Summary: How can Tigress cope with her regrets when he is gone? First KFP story so be nice ;) Couldn't come up with a better title...or summary for that matter. TiPo! [I don't own any rights to Kung Fu Panda] [One-Shot]
**She knew he liked her.**

She wasn't oblivious as everyone assumed she was. She wasn't, in fact she noticed it all. She noticed all of his gestures that hinted at his feelings about her. She noticed the look in his eyes he got when he stared at her when he thought she wasn't looking. She heard when he softly said things that he didn't even know he had said. She saw how nervous he got when he asks her something. She knew who gave her the little gifts always left by a door, usually her favorite flowers or a sweet poem. Tigress knew Po had feelings for her more than just a friend.

 **But she ignored it all.**

She didn't reciprocate any gestures that were more than what a friend would do. She ignored his stolen glances and pretends she didn't hear him when he said something out of a friend. When she received the gifts, she simply put them in her room and left to either train or meditate. She made no comments about them and always changed the topic when Po would ask if she had received anymore gifts from her "secret admirer." She made sure she didn't say or do anything that would make Po think she felt something more for him.

 **She was breaking his heart.**

She knew she was. She also had noticed after rejecting any of his advances how his ears would dropped down. The light in his eyes would dimmer and something in him broke. He had always put on a smile and shook it off but she saw the effect on him. He didn't seem happy as he used to be. But she shrugged it off thinking it was for the best. But that didn't stop him.

 **She was being heartless.**

Some may conclude that. But she really wasn't trying to be mean. She just had believed it was for the best. He couldn't really have feelings for her. It's just a phase she convinced herself. He was just in fan-boy overload. He'll get over it. But he didn't, even after a year of clearing rejecting any type of romantic relationship; she could still tell he had still liked her. He still gave her gifts but she knew it was affecting him. She even once overheard him verbally beating himself up because of her rejections. But she hadn't ran in and told him not to call him those things, she believed that he'll get over it. He couldn't actually believe those things anyway, right?

 **She was protecting him.**

She assured herself this was all for him. She was letting him down easy, making sure not to lead him on so he wouldn't get hurt. To show him that she wasn't the one for him. She couldn't give him love that he deserved because she hadn't received it much herself. He deserved to be with a girl who loved him as much as he loved her. A girl that would prove to always be there, one who had grown up around emotion instead of one who learned how to keep it all in. One he can be happy with and have a family with. She could actually be a good mother and know how to care for their children…someone who wasn't Tigress. If they had gotten in a relationship, his heart would've gotten broken in the end.

 **Or maybe she was protecting herself.**

She's never been in a romantic relationship with anyone. She didn't know the first thing about it. If they had started dating, would he see a side he didn't like? Would he quickly lose interest because she was experienced? It was ridiculous to think but that didn't stop it from crossing her mind. What if he quickly found someone else, someone prettier or smarter? What if she did something wrong and he starts to regret ever entering into the relationship with her? A thousand questions ran through her mind and it all came down to the fact that she didn't want to get hurt. Ever since Po came into her life she started feeling emotionally again. Even though the other members of the Five lighten her up a little, Shifu still trained her to be emotionless. But Po made her live. And that was what she was afraid of. If she actually admitted she felt something for the panda, what would stop her from getting hurt?

 **She was afraid of what the others would think.**

How would the others think about her in a relationship with him? Her friends would probably be happy for her but she didn't know about Shifu, the subject of her being in a relationship with _anyone_ never came out. But everyone else, what would they think? Hardcore Master Tigress in love with a fluffy, dumpling warrior? She believed they would look at her as weak. The image she had set up for herself over the years would be shattered. And she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. Besides the strong do not have time for love.

 **But she was wrong.**

She was wrong about whatever she had thought was best. She was wrong to reject him. She was wrong to illusion herself that she was doing this to protect him; instead she was being selfish and was only worried about her own feelings. She was wrong to believe people would look at her different or consider her weak. And if they did, it didn't matter all. All that matter was what Po thought of her. He had surrounded himself with those who loved him and wasn't afraid to love them back. And that made him stronger than her.

 **But now he was gone.**

She was in shock when she had heard the news exactly one week ago. He and the rest of the five went on a mission. She didn't go because she was sick that day. And then two weeks later the only four returned. She remembers feeling cold when she didn't see Po among them. Her heart froze and then broke when Crane told on how the Dragon Warrior saved them when they was going over a waterfall but couldn't save himself. They had spent hours looking for his body but they never found it.

 **She was devastated.**

At first she was in shock, as if her mind couldn't even comprehend him being gone. Then the guilt and regret set in. She didn't eat or sleep and spend hours at a time punching the ironwood trees. She should've gone with them. She should've known something had happened when they hadn't returned on time. But most importantly she should've told him that she returns his feelings. She should've ignored all her doubts and fears and saw what was the most important thing was right in front of her all along. It's like that saying, _"You never know what you have until it's gone."_ If only she realized that Po was the best thing that happened to her and didn't try to push him away. She missed him terribly and she wished she'd told him that she loves him.

 **But she will never be able to do so.**

And now she was here sitting at the Peach Tree clutching a peach in her paw as she reminisces over all the times she had with Po. She broke down in tears, clenching her eyes close as she thought of her best friend. Forgetting she was holding the peach, she balls her fists up tightly causing the fruit to burst and the juice run down her paw and forearm. But she didn't even notice. She sobbed his name, loud and clear, and didn't care who heard. She could take all the judgments, disappointments, and accusations in the world as long as Po was by her side. But without him, she felt lost.

Tigress feels someone touch her shoulder but she's too upset to even care.

"Go away!" She growls hoping they would take a hint. But instead she feels them sit down next to her. Tigress raises her head and looks toward them to snap at them but she didn't say anything when she saw who it was.

"This isn't healthy Tigress," Shifu says upset, "I've noticed you not eating or sleeping and you always train."

"You wanted me to train hard Master, and that's what I'm doing," she snaps.

"Tigress we both know this has nothing to do with that."

Tigress remains silent and looks out at the stars. Po used to comment about the stars, and even connect the dots to make pictures. Tigress always thought it was silly but now she sees it's not that silly. She studies the stars and makes out a yin-yang symbol instantly reminding her of Po.

"Tigress, you must move on. And if you can't see it from my point of view, then see it from Po's. Would he want you to starve yourself and train until you pass out?"

"That was only once," she mutters.

"It's only been a week. How much longer will you do this? It will just keep getting worse. None of this is your fault. There was nothing you could do."

"Yes there was," she protests, "You don't understand I should've-"

"I do understand," he interrupts, "I know how you feel about him and I know that you were afraid to love, and…I know that is my fault."

"But-"

"Listen…daughter."

Tigress' eyes widen and she nods mutely.

"I know it is my fault. I should've showed that I do love you and I couldn't be prouder of to have a daughter like you. But no matter how many times I say that, I cannot change the past. I can only hope that you can forgive me for not showing you the love you deserved. I'm sorry."

Tigress takes him by surprise by grabbing him in a hug.

"I forgive you… father. And I apologize for the way I've been acting."

Shifu shakes his head, "I understand… I was just so worried. Promise me, you'll never worry me like this again."

"I promise."

Shifu smiles and embraces her back.

"Now…uh I think you should go talk to the others. They're worried sick about you."

Tigress nods and let him go. They smile at each other, an understanding washing over them. Tigress bows in respect and turns around. The sight that meets her makes her freeze in shock.

"Hey Tigress, look who's here," Mantis says.

"Hey Ti," _he_ said.

"Po…" Tigress trails off in disbelief. He was standing there smiling gently at her, like he wasn't thought of to be dead. Everyone sensing they need a moment alone left quietly but Tigress didn't notice. She was too busy staring at the panda in front of her.

"What? No hi, how are you or a hug or something?" Po says jokingly. Hearing him make a joke broke her and the next thing she knew she had jumped into his arms, tears streaming down her face.

"Woah! Hey Ti, what's wrong?"

"I-I thought y-you were gone!" She cried in his shoulder clutching on to him for dear life. He brings her closer and rubs his paw in circles on her back.

"It's okay. I'm right here…I'm not going anywhere," he says not loosening his hold on her.

"I-I'm so s-sorry! I'm s-sorry, please f-forgive me," she repeats over and over. Even though he was confused he continued to rub her back.

"I forgive you," he said matching her apologies. She finally starts to calm down but doesn't let go. The stay in the embrace for a while before Po draws back. Tigress instantly cries out not wanting to let him go.

"I'm not going anywhere," he says and she allows him to pull back.

"Now tell me, why are you sorry?" He asks and Tigress looks away. He grabs her chin and forces her to look at him. His brilliant jade eyes pierced her red ones and she felt like he could read her thoughts.

"I'm sorry…because I was being selfish."

He questions her with his eyes and she has to take a deep breath to continue.

"I was afraid. I knew you loved me and I ignored it. I convinced myself that getting into a relationship with you wouldn't work out. But I was wrong and I'm sorry. I do want to be in a relationship with you because I love you Po."

Po eyes widened as he heard those words but before he could reply she continued.

"And I know you're probably over me after all I did to you, but I just wanted to let you know." Tigress tries to move out of the embrace but strong arms stop her. She looks at Po in confusion to see he was gently smiling at her."

"You're wrong Tigress," he placed his paw on her mouth to keep her from interrupting; "I didn't loved you."

Tigress was shock to hear those words. She had gotten everything wrong. He never loved her, she probably was just over thinking things and now she looks like an idiot.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Let me finish," he says and she goes quiet, "I didn't loved you because I still do. I love you too Tigress."

Tigress grips onto him roughly and he makes a small noise of pain.

"What did you just say," she asks him staring into his jade orbs. He cheekily smiles and repeats himself.

"I love you Ti."

"I love you too Po," she smiles and embraces him again.

"Um…Tigress?"

"Yes Po," she sighs contently planning to never let him go.

"Can you let me go?"

Tigress' head shot up and she looked at him, "Why?"

"Or not, but can you at least retract the claws," he says wincing. Tigress eyes widen and she smiles sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, sorry…I guess I got excited."

"Yeah, I guess so," he chuckles and she punches him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asks rubbing the spot where she had punched him.

"That's for worrying me."

"Well sorry, it's not I did it on purpose or anything-" He stiffens when he feels her lick his cheek.

"And that's for being alive, and showing me love."

"You deserve it," he smiles, "Besides I knew why you didn't want to get a relationship. I knew you weren't ready."

"That's why you kept giving me gifts and stuff even after I rejected you?"

Po nods and Tigress smiles.

"Do me a favor, never give up on me."

"As long as you never give up on us."

* * *

 **Hi all! Thanks for reading my first KFP fanfic. This sort of popped in my head. I was going to make it when he doesn't live…but that's too depressing for me so I hoped you liked it :)**

 **P.S To WK fans: In case you are reading this, I'm still doing Must Prove, so don't worry. I promise I'll update by…the summer JK. But I will update as soon as possible and thank you for the lovely reviews.**

 **C ya!**


End file.
